


Friends with benefits (but maybe feelings)

by gracegraylove



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ...we don't know tho, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Sirius Black, Cowgirl Position, Doggy Style, Friends With Benefits, Jealous Sirius, M/M, Missionary Position, Pining Remus Lupin, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possibly Unrequited Love, Rimming, Slash, Sorry Not Sorry, Top Remus Lupin, bc they're dogs, chocolate flavoured lube, no beta we die like james, what the hell am i even tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28477764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracegraylove/pseuds/gracegraylove
Summary: Sirius and Remus are friends with benefits, Sirius get jealous, sex happens.Oh, and Remus has maybe a teeny tiny bit feelings for Sirius, but the rest is literally just porn.(I can't do summaries for shit)
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 109





	Friends with benefits (but maybe feelings)

Remus Lupin really didn’t know what had hit him. One moment, he was strolling in the corridor, going over his Charms essay, the next one he found himself pinned to the wall, an unruly black mop of hair blocking his sight. „Sirius, what on earth are you doing?“ Remus sighed, but he didn’t push Sirius away, he rather liked the smaller one pressing him against the wall. „I know what you did Moony, you flirted with him.“ A low growl erupted from the slightly smaller boys throat, as he pushed harder at the wrists he was holding. Remus only chuckled.   
„With whom exactly, and when did that happen?“   
  
„That poor Hufflepuff-bitch!"  
  
„Don’t call him that Siri, and also, I didn’t flirt with him. But even if I did, why is it bothering you? Jealous much?“ Remus tilted his head to look down at the beautiful blue eyes, hooded with anger, but an unmistakeable glint of lust.   
  
„As a matter of a fact, I am. Now, I think you could do with a reminder of who you belong to“ Sirius started moving his lips towards Remus’ neck, hot breath making his skin tingle.   
„Pads, don’t be ridiculous, not now, not here.“ Sirius only sucked at Remus neck in response.   
Remus tried hard to refuse, but the softness of Sirius‘ lips was making his brain all fuzzy. Weakly he tried to push Sirius away, but as he felt Sirius‘ toned body and strong arms holding him in place, he decided to play along.  
  
While Sirius was busy sucking, licking and kissing his way down Remus‘ neck, Remus began to grind his middle against Sirius‘, eliciting a deep moan and a soft bite from the raven-haired boy.  
Regaining at least some self-control, Remus tilted his head down, only to brush his lips against the earlobe of Sirius.   
„Come on, let’s move this to our dorms“  
  
Remus placed his large hands on Sirius’ behind, pulling him up a little. Sirius instantly pulled himself up, winding his legs around Remus‘ middle, drawing a moan from both boys’ throats. Remus took a hold of Sirius‘s bum, squeezing gently while nibbling on his lower lip. Never breaking their heated snogging session, Remus opened the door of their shared dorm and Sirius go of Remus to spell the door shut and place a silencing charm on the room.  
  
When Sirius turned around again, his eyes found Remus‘ body -- pardon me -- very naked body in all his glory on his bed, half sitting half laying against the headboard, with a lustful grin plastered on his face.  
  
Padfoot’s eyes roamed Remus‘ scarred body, scars literally everywhere you look. but it wasn’t a turn down, Sirius found it so unbelievably hot, his dick twitched in his trousers, leaking pre-cum so it formed a wet patch in his boxers. Seductively, Sirius began to unloosen his tie, trowing it in the corner of the room, his eyes glued on Remus‘ hard cock, tip glistening and red against the scarred stomach of his friend.  
  
As he began unbuttoning his robe, Remus‘ hand found its way down to his prick, slowly closing itself around it, and began stroking. A moan escaped Sirius as he watched his best friend pleasuring himself, he just wanted to feel the precum in his mouth, this hot, heavy dick on his tongue, the dark head hitting his throat. Hastily he shoved his trousers off, and soon his whole clothing was gone, leaving him standing utterly naked as well.   
  
Remus‘ golden eyes were hooded in lust and in Sirius‘ eyes you could only see a thin ring of ice blue, his pupil was blown to the size of his irises. Slowly he approached Remus, the bed dipping in after he knelt on it. 

„May I,“ he asked huskily. Remus only nodded, unable to voice his desire.   
  
Sirius bent over, until his face was right above Remus dick. Moony let go, putting his arms behind his head, staring down at Sirius, waiting for his move. Of course, he saw Remus dick often, it was one positive of this whole "friends-with-benefits" agreement. But every time he eyed it like it was made out of gold. Slowly, he let his fingers surround the base of his best friends cock, lazily stroking up and down the length, before his tongue licked the tip, licking the precum off.  
  
After a few experimental licks, Remus grew frustrated. "Pads, come on," he all but growled.  
  
Sirius obeyed happily, grazing his closed lips over the tip, FINALLY taking the dark red head between his mouth and sucking greedily. Remus groaned at that, arching his back at the sensation. Sirius continued sucking and licking the tip, while he loosened his throat, making himself ready for deep-throating Remus. And so he did: after bobbing his head up and down a few times, he let his mouth engulf his best mate's cock completely, letting the head of it leak more precum in his throat.

"Oh gods _Sirius_ \- I- OH," Remus tried to hold himself back, he didn’t wan’t to hurt his best mate, but the sensation was too much. He gripped the long hair, tugging at it, swirling it around his fingers, as he bobbed Sirius’ head up and down, while thrusting into the hot mouth. Sirius gagged a few times, tears prickling in the corner of his eyes. But he loved it. He always loved to tease Remus, so much, until Remus let his beast out and dominated him. He loved how harsh and brutal, but at the same time loving and careful he could be, always knowing where his boundaries laid.  
  
Remus thrusts became harder and Sirius, even though he struggled to breathe, hollowed his cheeks and moaned, knowing that Remus loved the vibrations. He was rewarded by a rich groan from Remus and a particularly hard thrust. But Remus knew that there was something he wanted more. So he plopped his dick out of Sirius mouth and tugged him up by his hair, meeting his lips in a heated kiss. Not breaking the kiss, Sirius opened the drawer of the nightstand and pulled out lube. Remus took it out of his hand and broke the kiss, making Sirius escape a whimper and Remus a smirk. But the former suddenly got confused, as the latter put the lube on his pillow. "Lay down, here," he commanded in a low growl, flipping them over, so Remus was on top.

"On your stomach."

The growled command made Sirius’ insides twist, as he obeyed, a little out of breath. Suddenly, he felt the familiar tingle of a cleaning charm in his hole, and he knew what was about to come.  
Remus climbed of the bed, until he was face-to-face with Sirius beautiful arse. two large hands cupped each side of his cheeks, squeezing and pushing them, until Sirius cleaned hole was visible. Remus’ mouth literally watered and he leaned down to let the tip of his tongue graze the tight hole. Sirius shuddered at the faint touch. Then Remus boldly licked a large stripe from Sirius’ balls to his hole, swirling around it and making it slick with saliva. And then, without further warning, he pushed it in, slowly at first, but then faster, in and out, loosening Sirius tight ring.

"Oh fuck Moony yeah, like that ohh fuck yeah! _Please_ , more fuck ah like that!"  
  
Sirius continued to moan and pant, as Remus continued to tongue-fuck his tight hole. He stopped for short, only to get the chocolate-flavored lube, slicking his fingers with it, before sticking his tongue back in again. Sirius moaned and squirmed, and his moaning intensified only as Remus put his index finger in too, to the first knuckle, second and out, then in again, in rhythm with his tongue.  
  
He continued for a while, basking in the unholy sounds that escaped Sirius and dwelling in the knowledge that only he himself could make badboy Sirius like that, all obeying and flustered, completely at his mercy.  
  
As 3 fingers pumped their way in and out of the now stretched hole of Sirius, said Sirius all but screamed, "Now moony _now take me fucking already_ _pleasee fuck me I wanna feel you for fucking DAYS! REMUS PLEASE!_ Ah _fuck_ —"  
  
He got cut off, after Remus’ lube-slicked cock entered him, stretching and filling him. Waiting only a few moments for Sirius to get used to the intrusion, he started fucking Sirius hard and fast. Remus fingers clawed Sirius shoulder, while his other hand held his bucking hips steady, whilst he eased himself in and out of Sirius arse.  
  
A thing that came with his lycanthropy is stamina that is inhuman. While Sirius screamed and moaned and groaned and let him know that he was near release, Remus only got started.  
  
At an inhuman speed Remus pounded his cock deep into Sirius’ arse, listening to the flesh hitting flesh. He was sure that Sirius would be bruised tomorrow, so hard was the grip on his shoulder and hip. But he got tired of this position, so he eased himself out, ignoring the needy moan of protest that Sirius made, flipped him over, pulled Sirius’ knees over Remus’ shoulder as he, once again, slammed into Sirius, making him buck his hips and let his head slam into the pillows, as Remus fucked him hard into the mattress, at this new angle hitting his prostate head-on.  
  
Remus relished in the look of abandon on Sirius’ otherwise smug face, he loved how he made Sirius feel. Sirius didn’t even have time to voice his climax, it hit him like a train, he was coming in white, hot ribbons over his chest and stomack.  
  
But even though Sirius already came, Remus wasn't finished in a long time, and that’s one of the things that Sirius loved about their arrangement.  
  
"Shall i sto-" Sirius cut him off with a raspy voice "Don’t you dare stop Moony! I want you to fuck me so hard I can’t walk tomorrow, so hard i forget my fucking name! so just pleaseaah-!" The remainder of his sentence was roughly turned into a scream, as Remus once again started to slam into Sirius pink behind, this time hitting his overstimulated prostate over and over, making Sirius buckle and arch, moan and all but scream. Between hard, fast strokes, Remus leaned down, until his tongue touched Sirius’ navel, and trailed it up to lick up all the seed Sirius spilled on himself. At the nipples he stopped, taking them between his teeth and stroked his tongue over them, eliciting a mixture of a hiss and a groan out of Sirius while taking him with swift, hard, directed strokes. "Pads? Can“-groan- "Can you do something for me?"  
  
"Huhhh? Mmh yeah.“   
  
Remus began to slow down, making Sirius open his eyes and look at Remus quizzically through clouded eyes.  
  
"Ride me, yeah?"  
  
Oh and at that Sirius moaned and slipped his a little bis aching legs off of Remus’ shoulders, sitting up and pushing him down on the bed.  
  
After Remus laid down, Sirius straddled him, lining himself up and pushing Remus’ waiting cock into the waiting and welcoming heat. As Sirius slowly lowered himself onto Remus lap, his head fell back and he seductively rolled his hips, arching his back and making unholy sounds that went straight to Remus’ spine, making him burst with pleasure. Once sitting down, Sirius pulled back up, slamming down again and bouncing on Remus cock.  
  
Remus was pushed nearer to the edge, as he watched his best friend bouncing on top of him, his tight walls surrounding his cock, harsh breaths and moans and _ohyese_ s and _ohfuck_ s escaping Sirius red, swollen lips, messy hair flying up and down in tact to his bouncing, muscles tensing and releasing, sweat dripping, precum pooling, hole clenching, it was a beautiful sight. But after a while Remus grew bored again, so he spiced things up, thrusting up to meet Sirius halfway, the sound of flesh hitting flesh rapidly echoing in the room. He knew that he hit Sirius’ prostate gland after he thrusted upwards again and was met with a throaty scream that sounded like "Oh gods Moony right there!" so he went and thrusted faster, gripping on Sirius’ hips and guiding him up and down. Suddenly Sirius’ hole clenched again, he voiced a throaty, "Fuck Remus, fuck I'm coming, I'm _coming!_ " His balls tightened and he came, painting Remus's chest in hot, white cum. Feeling Padfoot’s tight walls convulse around him again, melting his aching cock, Remus released as well, spilling his hot seed into Sirius’ greedy, waiting hole.  
  
Panting harshly, Remus managed to grip his wand and spell themselves clean, just before Sirius was collapsing against him, rapid breaths mingling with his own. Completely spent, Sirius melted into Remus’ embrace, already filling the room with soft snores as Remus pulled the cover over the both of them, tucking Sirius under his chin after he placed a loving kiss on his forehead. 

„Oh Sirius, if only you knew how much i like you…“

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading, please leave Kudos and Comments to show me that you liked it! 
> 
> Also, maybe I'll do a second part with more fluff and feelings if you tell me you'd read it! 
> 
> Happy New Year! <3


End file.
